


Cold in the Carriage.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Series: It's too cold not to. [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, It's too cold not to, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Ondolemar and the reader are on their way to clear up a misunderstanding when something impedes their path, how will they cope considering the chilly atmosphere?
Relationships: Ondolemar (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Series: It's too cold not to. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985911
Kudos: 22





	Cold in the Carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

You guessed that you had been travelling for a week solid, you'd seen the orange glow in the sky and nightfall with its two moons, it was getting tedious by this point, but at least you'd been allowed to bathe in the river although under constant surveillance. 

You were pulled from your thoughts by a bump on the road, you jostled in your seat but luckily or perhaps unluckily for you there was a guard either side of you preventing you falling out of the carriage door.

"Do the Nords not understand the need for proper roads or do they just not possess the skill to rectify their wrongs." It was a rhetoric statement, but that didn't stop one of the flanking Altmer guards from responding with their trademark imperious tone.

"I believe they do not have the skill Justiciar Ondolemar." You shuffled a little on the uncomfortable wood and pulled lightly at the chains that attached your handcuffs to the seat of the cart, you didn't want to cause a fuss - this was all over a big misunderstanding anyway- but your wrists were getting awfully raw.

"Prisoner cease that at once." The haughty Elf chastised, you weren't a violent person but he did make you want to slap him around his silly angular face, you just huffed and turned to look at the cloth door of the carriage, the wind was something fierce in these parts.

Suddenly the carriage stopped with a lurch and you were hurtled forward and landed face first somewhere soft but everything had gone dark. You didn't move at first, you couldn't the chains tugged at you hard and you whimpered in pain at the impact, you groaned but all you heard was a breath hitch, you felt something twitching beneath your cheek and as you raised your head heard that usually stoic voice rasp to his guards, "Get her up, now!"

Feeling a tug at your arm, you lift your neck as another arm joins the fray and hoists you back up to sit on the wooden bench, looking around the cart and at the mortified face of the Justiciar that's when realization hit you, you'd landed face first in his lap, you feel your cheeks heat and your heart pound, you look away to the carriage door, anywhere but him.

The tall elf swallowed past the lump in his throat and addressed his guards, "Find out the delay." 

You twiddled your thumbs nervously as you watched the gold-clad elves leave, you briefly wondered how you all managed to fit in there. 

"What was the meaning of that?" The arrogant tone got to you, but you were mainly just confused, turning your head only to look at him briefly before staring at your feet you countered, "The meaning of what Justiciar?" 

"You know what." His tone was still slightly husky which made you slightly concerned, "I really don't know, if you mean me falling well obviously that was an accident. Forgive me anyway, didn't mean to offend." 

You hated the way he seemed to revel in humiliating you but you knew the journey would be much smoother if you didn't take the bait. "Hmm well I did not mind you falling into my lap, I just would have preferred you to have done it when my guards were not present."

Shock wasn't the word, you were beyond that, you sat there unsure of what was occurring until you noticed him peek out of the carriage door, "Guards, did you find what caused our sudden halt?" 

One of the tall elves came to the door, they conversed for a minute and then the guard retreated, you were coming back to your senses so you asked what was happening,

"Apparently one of the local towers has collapsed within the last few days, it's currently strewn in front of the carriage, brilliant isn't it?" His sarcastic tone infuriated you but you bit your lip and kept quiet. 

"I have ordered the guards to scout on ahead and see if they can find a clear path through the trees, it should take them awhile." His tone was haughty but low, "Why will it take long?" Your nerves were fraying, he gave a short laugh when he looked at you, "Because I cast a confusion charm on them." 

"WHAT?" You blurted out, you were bewildered, "They're your friends aren't they? and they're supposed to help us find our way."

"Well, I thought it was about time we were alone together after that little scene, and I have not forgotten how you have been eyeing me up since we met." You gave you a lopsided grin and you never thought you would be so enamored with someone like him, a Thalmor, your blush was clearly evident by now as he sat next to you and tipped your chin up with his long deft fingers to look at him.

You were nervous but you when your eyes locked onto his bright ones, you could help but flutter your eyelashes and look away as your breath hitched, "You are attracted to me, I can tell by your eyes, I have known since we met that you want me." 

You looked down at your feet as he let go of your chin, you nervously played with the hem of your sleeve, "I don't know what you mean." You tried.

"Oh yes you do, if you want me you can have me, but only this once, I do not take your kind to bed usually but I will make an exception for you, and this is not really a bed anyway is it?" 

With that you heard his chuckle, you had been trying to deny your attraction to him for so long considering he was practically your jailor, but you knew being alone with him, you wouldn't be able to for much longer, so you gave leave of your senses and decided to take a chance, you didn't have much to lose anyway.

"Perhaps...it is quite cold and it would warm us up wouldn't it?" You whispered, he just chuckled, his smile was a mix of menacing and strangely pleasant, "That's the spirit girl." 

Ondolemar seemed like someone who would revel in making their bed partners wait but not currently, as his hand was up your thigh as soon as you nodded your consent, his skin was as cold yours as the wind blew furiously into the carriage, you felt goosebumps rise, as his lips crashed onto yours, you weren't very experienced having only been betrothed the once, so it took you a little time to master it but by the end you were both panting.

You felt a tingle between your thighs and a tightening in your gut, as his hand right hand travelled up your thigh searching for your most precious area, he clicked his fingers with his left and in an instant you were both stark naked, "Hey, my dress.", "Don't worry temporarily in another dimension. Now come here." 

His long fingers trailed down your collarbone as your heart started to beat wildly, his nails digging slightly into your nipple as he played with your breast, your breath hitched and you bit your lip to keep from moaning, as his other hand started towards your pussy, you clenched your thighs together around his hand unconsciously.

"Open up for me dear, I am sure you will enjoy what I can do to you." You felt a mix of lust and self-hatred as you opened your thighs wide, the golden elf's index finger touched somewhere you hadn't known existed, "You will be begging for more after this." He whispered as he gently rubbed a circle on it, you moaned and keened, a great tingle was going through your pussy and down your thighs, you could feel your hole clench around nothing, as the warmth spread.

But that was soon rectified as you felt two of those long fingers enter your hole, "Oh my dear, you are soaking wet for me, how could I deny you for so long?! Forgive me." It was uncomfortable at first as you felt the strange intrusion but as he slicked his fingers with your juices and slid them in and out faster, the sensations became more pleasant and you were soon gasping as a pressure developed in your gut.

You had avoided looking at him throughout this exchange but when you saw something bob up in your periphery you couldn't help but look, you gasped at what awaited you, his long elven cock stood to attention, it was the biggest you'd ever seen, it was slightly flushed at the tip, you felt you cheeks heat up and something else too.

His eyes searched yours and the grin on his face spoke for him, he maneuvered his way around you so that his knees were on the carriage floor - he was too tall to do it any other way in such a space - and he was between your spread legs, you felt vulnerable but excited, your thighs shook as he lined his cock up to your entrance, you was still sitting upright so you held onto his shoulders as you swallowed and he pushed forward, it took a big shove to get the head in as you moaned in unison but you felt it pop in, in that moment it was exquisite pain but would surely be worth it.

You looked down at where you were joined and gasped as you watched his length push in inch by inch, he was feeding it to you slowly and you realized then that you were desperately hungry for it, "Oh my, yours is the tightest I have come across, and so wet, I knew you needed me." The Altmer's voice was rough and his eyes were shining with a hunger you'd never seen before, he bit his plump bottom lip as he pushed in more and you cried out in pain, "Are you well?" You were shocked to see a concerned furrow in his brow.

It was then that you remembered you'd forgotten to tell him that you were a maiden, "Uhm I'm sorry, I forgot to say, I'm a-a...still have my maidenhead." You flushed from your ears to your toes, "Oh that makes sense, would you like to stop?" His concern was endearing and very unexpected, "Uhm no but you could let me out of the cuffs possibly?" 

"Hmmm how am I to know you won't make a quick escape?" He looked suspiciously at you, "Why would I want to escape the great Altmer who has made me feel something no one else ever has?" The trouble was it was all true, you really didn't want to escape, you eventually compromised, he replaced your cuffs with magical ones that didn't bind or hurt you as much as the others, that was good enough for you.

He pulled out slightly and you felt a deep sense of loss at that but then he rocked back and forth in you gently whilst he held your hips and pulled your body flush against his, your nipples rubbed against his chest causing waves of pleasure to emanate through you as you wrapped your legs around him, you threw your arms around his neck as much as the chains would allow.

He started pistoning into you in earnest bouncing you on his long shaft, the kisses he placed on your neck thrilled you as your heart beat faster and your eyes closes, you started to thrust down, impaling yourself on him as the pleasure increased, you could hear guttural noises coming from the usually stoic Altmer and it turned you on even more and he noticed, "Oh you are absolutely soaking, you were made for me." His whispers were erotic within themselves.

Your tits were bouncing with every thrust and as he plunged into you he must have hit something hidden because a sharp spike of pleasure like a lightening bolt ran straight through you and you saw stars whilst crying out his name. 

"Ondolemar! Harder, do it again, please." You were begging, but you needed to feel it again, all sense of shame evaporated, his left hand shifted back to your thigh whilst the other held a bruising grip on your hip, you felt pleasure mounting up.

"Say that you are mine and I will give you what you desire." Ondolemar's thrusts were shallow as he waited, looking into your eyes, you bit your lip and nodded, "I'm yours." A wry smile crossed his angular features, "I already knew that, just wanted to hear it." 

With that he pounded into you, his hand reaching and finding your clit, his fingers tickled it, the tingle spreading making your back arch and your eyes unfocused, your clit was sore and your pussy completely stretched to fit him.

"This is mine, no one is to touch it, do you understand?" The tall elf punctuated his statement with several deep thrusts that had you moaning and curling your toes, your eyes rolled back on the next thrust, you weren't sure you could take it for much longer, the sensations were too much.

"Yes, Ondolemar, it's yours, just for you." You were becoming incoherent as you ran your finger through the back of his hair, he tugged yours back leaving your scalp burning but when you realized he was merely getting you to offer your neck to him, you felt a thrill throughout your body, burning hot pleasure on your neck as he kissed and in your cunt as he fucked it open, molding it to him.

"I am going to finish, you want me to spill my seed into you, don't you?" You couldn't help but agree, you wanted him, all of him, "Yes, I'd do anything for you, I'm yours." 

"Oh I am going to give it to you soon, but I want you to feel the same pleasure with me. Ride me." You couldn't help but acquiesce, you bounced on his cock with fervor, feeling the delightful stretch, you were starting to feel something overwhelming taking over you, "You are going to climax, aren't you? all for me, come on darling do it." That's all the encouragement you need as you screamed as your climax overtook you as his finger worked your clit to breaking point, you'd never felt such pleasure in your life, it was though you'd been hit by lightening spell over and over but in a good way, it was indescribable.

He was soon to follow as you clung limply to him, murmuring things that you were probably going to regret, you kissed up along the point of his ear as his erection impaled you harder and deeper until he moaned and stuttered, his cock started to pulse in you, you could feel white hot spurts decorating your walls. 

Sighing he sat back dick still so deep inside you that you could feel his balls on the back of your thighs, your hands still bound and around his neck, he gave you a lingering kiss on the head and let you cuddle him for a few minutes before cleaning you both up and recovering your clothes. 

"I should have left you naked for my enjoyment, makes the ride more scenic, but I do not want my guards eyeing up my woman." He gave you a smirk and you smiled, "So I'm yours now?" You felt hopeful.

"Well as you did such an exemplary job in keeping me warm, I would say so." You gave him a quick peck which he raised an eyebrow to but didn't protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
